Unexpected in my Eyes
by iSoul2099
Summary: A Kai x Misaki romance for all you fans out there that would have liked to see these two unexpected characters fall for each other.
1. Acknowledgements

**Acknowledgments**

Hey guys! I am so sorry that it took me forever to finally get back to writing and being able to put my thoughts onto paper. I have no real excuse other than simply life happening and I never got the chance to come back and really sit down and write about things.

I really want to thank all of you guys for your kind words and comments on my past two stories. They really meant a lot to me, and honestly part of the reason for coming back is seeing that I have people that follow my stories and like them all the time, I wanted to give more. Also, I would like to reach out to **FriedCuccoLady**. If you ever read this, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. When I got the email showing that you commented on the story and I read it, I had no words. I have always been very critical of my own work, despite what others may think, but reading your words are truly part of the many reasons I came back. It made me happy to know someone out there genuinely liked my work so much that they read it over and over again. Thank you so much from me!

Before the story I am writing about unfolds, I also would like to address something to anyone out there that reads this, or follows me. Unfortunately, I will not be finishing "Creed of the Warrior" due to the fact that it was written over two years ago and I have forgotten where I intended to take this story. However, I do not mind at all if another author out there, whoever you may be, would like to finish the story or perhaps make it your own and come up with an ending you feel is desirable, I welcome it warmly!

Once again, thank you everyone for your comments and likes and follows, and I hope my newest work will capture your attention and interest, you guys are seriously the best :]


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Unable to live with Myself**

As the sunshine gleaned through his curtains, the annoying truth rushed to his mind, 'It was time to wake up'. Kai never minded waking up early in the morning, in fact, it was the only time he felt where things truly stood still, and he was able to bask in the silence that surrounded him, and allowed himself to be lost in his mind. As he rubbed his eyes before finally opening them, he peered over at his night table, and saw his trustworthy deck, the Narukami. He leveled his position on the bed, and took a look through the deck that had meant so much to him. He remembered the card fights he had been in, and how many opponents he had beaten using Narukami, more than he could care to count. As he reached his ace, Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant, Kai did something that no one thought he was capable of.

Kai had actually broken a small smile.

As he got up from bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face, he stared intently at his own reflection for awhile. For just a moment, the reflection he had seen was the shadow of who he used to be while he was under the influence of the Reverse. For a moment, he had stumbled back in surprise, but quickly took hold of his composure and shook it off.

"It doesn't matter, that's not who I am anymore" he tried telling himself.

Suddenly, the bulk of the truth had hit him. Under the influence of the Reverse, Kai had almost single-handedly reversed every card fighter on Earth, and he himself was responsible for reversing those that were closest to him, and almost handing the world over to the Void on a silver platter.

Having been fed up with thinking, he stormed out of his house and began walking down the street. Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard in the distance calling his name.

"Hey Kai! Wait up!" Aichi's voice was heard.

Kai had closed his eyes for a brief moment before his rival appeared in front him, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes.

"What do you want?" he coldly asked.

"There's gonna be a tournament at Card Capital today! I'm so excited to join! Are you coming too?" Aichi asked with hope in his eyes.

"You kids aren't worth my time" he said as he kept walking.

"But everyone is going to be there! We all know you're one of the best Kai, and I wanted to have a card fight with you to test out my new deck" he said while pulling out his cards.

"You just never know when to give up do you? Fine, I'll enter the tournament and I'll take all of you down myself" he said grinning as he pulled out his cards.

As the two of them walked together to the card shop, Aichi looked over at Kai, only to have his smile unreturned by him.

"Is something wrong? You look more stern and cold than usual" Aichi said with concern.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine" he retorted back.

As they had reached Card Capital and went inside, the two of them were greeted by many other customers and card fighters alike. Aichi was smiling and greeting everyone how he normally did, and laughed with his friends.

Kai suddenly saw something that took him off guard.

Kai quickly saw a brief vision of everyone in the card shop with the red markings of the Reverse running down their faces, all giving him the same empty, menacing stare.

As he had regained his grip of reality, he was more troubled than he was when I woke up this morning.

Without any given notice, Kai quickly went up to the counter and caught Misaki's attention.

"Oh, hey Kai! Are you here to sign up for the tournament today? With you here, I'd say all these new kids don't stand much of a chance" she smiled at him.

"I just want a pack of the newest set and I'm out of here" he coldly said as he reached for his wallet.

"You're not going to enter? That doesn't sound like you, is everything okay?" she said as she laid the pack on the table.

"I'm fine, I just want to be alone today" he said as he had placed his money on the table.

As the two had reached for their respective items, the two hands met for a brief moment. Misaki quickly blushed at the sensation of Kai's bigger, but warmer hand on hers.

Quickly realizing what happened, he took his hand away from hers, storming out the store.

Misaki was lost in thought, completely oblivious to anything around her. For some reason, she fumbled putting the money in the register, and even for a brief moment, forgotten where the close button was.

"What's wrong with me? I normally don't have trouble putting money in a register. Besides, why would I blush, it's Kai, he's the coldest guy I've ever met, and never talks or socializes much with anyone, save for Miwa" Misaki thought to herself.

She simply sat there thinking, and thinking.

"Shin!" Misaki called her uncle from another part of the store.

"What is it Misaki? Is there something I can do for you because I'm a bit busy setting up the tables for all these anxious new card fighters!" He replied trying to set up a table.

"I'm taking a lunch break, I'll be back soon" she said putting on her coat as she walked out the door.

"But whose gonna run the register?!" he quickly responded in confusion.

Without any further hesitation, Misaki had placed Assisti-cat on the counter, and walked out of the store.

As she left the store, she looked around in multiple different directions trying to think where Kai would have gone off.

"Ugh, Kai could be anywhere by now…I wonder where he could have gone. If I were Kai, where would I go to avoid people" she kept thinking to herself.

Suddenly, the truth had hit her.

"Ugh of course! He must have gone by the park by the fountains, it's always quiet over there" Misaki said as she started making her way to the park.

As she approached the park, she spotted Kai on a bench from a distance. He was sitting there opening his pack, and working on his deck by a pond.

As Misaki made her way closer to him, she began to feel anxious and uneasy.

"Why do I feel this way? Ever since we touched hands the feeling hasn't gone away! Maybe I'm just hungry" she tried telling herself.

As she approached Kai, she made her way next to the bench and took a deep breath.

"What do you want?" Kai said as he was re-arranging his deck, not paying any attention to Misaki.

"Kai something isn't right with you, since when does Toshiki Kai back out of a tournament with friends and new challenges to be had from card fighters?" Misaki said bluntly.

Kai immediately halted what he was doing, and turned a cold eye to the girl.

No one had ever called Kai by his first name, and for his name to be used in such a manner made him feel upset and on edge.

"Never call me Toshiki again, stick with Kai" he said going back to arranging his deck.

"Why is it always silence with you? Why do you always feel the need to keep people at a distance from you? Save for Miwa, but how much does Miwa really know about you?" Misaki asked bluntly.

"He knows enough. Why do you care if I talk or not?" he calmly responded back.

"Because you never let people in, that can't be healthy. Doesn't it ever occur to you that there just may be some people out there that care about you?" She replied.

Silence.

"Misaki, why do you care so much? I didn't think you were the type of person to snoop around and get into other people's business" he said eyeballing her.

Misaki made her way a little closer to Kai on the bench.

"I know what's wrong with you, and I understand how you feel. You and I are a lot alike, more than you can imagine" she said getting closer.

"Get lost, Tokura. If I really wanted an opinion I would have asked. Just keep your mouth shut and leave me alone, and don't follow me again." He said placing his deck in his pocket and strolling off.

"Kai…" She thought to herself in confusion and sadness.

Hey guys so I'm taking this one chapter at a time and see what you guys think! Hopefully this lays out a good foundation, the next chapter will be posted soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kai's POV**

As Kai began walking along, he kept replaying the conversation between himself and Misaki awhile ago. He pondered what more, or more realistically what less he could have said to keep everyone off his trail.

Suddenly, his conscience began to take over.

"Maybe I was a bit too harsh on her; she is someone I respect after all. And she's one of the best card fighters that I know, always analytical and always up for a challenge.

Then his thoughts began to drift.

"Come to think of it, did she cut her hair differently today? She looked different somehow" he thought to himself.

Kai began drawing a picture of her in his mind. Her medium length, lavender hair flowing gently with the wind, and resting over her shoulders when she was stationary. Her piercing, but warm blue eyes that complimented her fair skin and expressions.

"Now that I think about it, she did look different today, rather…"

Before he could finish his thought he kept envisioning more of Misaki and how they had touched hands beforehand at Card Capital. The coldness of her hand and the warmth of his melded together perfectly, as if one could not be complete without the other.

But Kai quickly shook his head and tried to think of something else.

"I just need to relax, I'm thinking way too much about this" he told himself.

As Kai made his way near his neighborhood, as he turned the corner, he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry my bad—Ren what are you doing here?" Kai questioned.

"Hey buddy! I was just taking a nice stroll around the area, and I saw your house, I tried knocking, but no one seemed to be home, so I was walking away and BAM I run into you! Isn't that funny?" the red haired boy said with a smile.

"Where's Asaka?" Kai replied looking behind Ren.

"Oh her? She's probably back at Asteroid waiting for me to come back. You know it's almost funny, for awhile now she insists on the idea of us being a boyfriend and a girlfriend, but I don't quite understand. I'm a boy, and I'm her friend. She's a girl, and she's my friend. Am I missing something?" Ren said with a confused look on his face.

"Sometimes I really wonder about you, you know that?" Kai replied with a serious look on his face.

"What about you, Kai?" he asked.

What about me?" he replied.

"Do you have a girlfriend, whatever that means" he said with a sheepish smile.

"No" Kai replied back, beginning to walk with his friend beside him.

"Why not buddy?" he asked with concern.

"I don't need things like that" he replied, returning his own look.

"Everyone should have someone that cares about them, putting that person above everyone on earth I think" Ren replied smiling.

Kai suddenly was reminded of the conversation him and Misaki had earlier, about her insisting that someone out there may genuinely care about him. As he dismissed his thoughts, he chuckled to himself.

"You sound like someone I spoke to earlier today" Kai said grinning.

"Who might that be? Was it me?" Ren said pointing to himself.

"No, Misaki" Kai said feeling obscure simply using her name.

"See? I think she's right. You know, I could see you two caring for each other a whole lot. You two have similar pasts and similar upbringings. And she's really pretty" he said while grinning at Kai.

"Sometimes the things you say really make no sense" he said lightly bumping his friends shoulder.

"True, but hey, there's nothing wrong with enjoying myself is there? But, anyway, I need to get back to Asteroid, see ya around buddy!" Ren said as he took off.

As Kai pondered all the events that tied into each other, he began to wonder if opening up to anyone would really be something he would be willing to do. Letting down his guard after several years, the guard he worked hard to build from the experience of losing his parents, fending for himself, and the things he had done while under the influence of the Reverse. As he kept diving more into thought about it, he began to accept that maybe, just maybe it was time to try something new that he was not accustomed to.

"I guess it couldn't hurt" he said as he made his way back to Card Capital.

**Misaki's POV**

As Misaki was finishing her shift for the day, helping the last of a few customers with card advice and purchasing packs, her mind kept replaying over and over again her conversation with Kai earlier.

"I've never seen Kai so upset, I wonder what could be bothering him" she thought pondering to herself.

As she began wiping down the counter-top as part of her closing duties, she spotted the place where her hand and Kai's had met for the first time earlier in the day. She thought about how warm and larger his hand was compared to hers. Her hand being softer and gentle and his being a bit rougher left her lost in thought.

"It was just an accident, it's really not that big of a deal" she tried telling herself while fighting back the redness in her face.

"Misaki, what do you feel like doing for dinner!" Shin called from the stairway that leads to their home above the Card Shop.

"I don't care, pick something" she said sweeping the floor, still fighting her previous thoughts.

Her thoughts began to drift entirely, as she thought about the warmth of his hand; she began painting a picture in her head of how warm he would be if one tried embracing his lean physique, and staring into his bright green eyes.

"C'mon, get a grip on yourself, it was just an accident" she said as she swept the floor faster to get the store closed for the day.

As the store was ready to be shut down, and the items were neat and organized, she began turning off lights in the store, when suddenly a knock was heard.

Misaki turned around, and was somewhat surprised to see what had come.

"Kai? What are you doing here? We just closed" Misaki said as she opened the door of the store.

"I apologize, I just wanted to ask you something" Kai looked her in the eyes.

Misaki's heart began to beat a little faster than normal.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"Could we talk? It's about today and other things" Kai calmly asked.

"But you made it pretty clear you didn't want to talk about it, and I understand you don't need to do this because you feel bad or something" she said crossing her arms.

"I'm doing this because I want to"

A small hint of joy seemed to tug at Misaki's conscience which turned into happiness that enshrouded her altogether.

"Sure, that sounds fine, we can walk somewhere and talk about it" she replied.

"Sure" he said as the two both left Card Capital, and Misaki locked the door to the store, and made their way to the local pier off the beach that happened to be nearby.

Sorry guys, gotta leave it at here for now, don't worry, more is on the way! And thank you for your comments and reviews and advice, hopefully this next piece and more to come will be to your liking!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Beginning**

As Kai and Misaki had approached the pier, the two didn't once exchange faces or glances due to the intensity of what was to be said, and the obscurity of Kai's sudden change of heart. Neither one said a word, even as they began walking on the wooden boards that made up the pier alongside the beach. As the gentle breeze carrying the essence of the sea hit Misaki, she began to feel a sense of easiness and tranquility, making it easier for her to relax.

Finally, the two had approached the end of the pier.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Misaki said as she finally turned to Kai.

For a few brief moments, he stood there, gazing at the endless ocean, and then finally turned towards Misaki.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier today" he calmly said.

"Like I said earlier, it's okay, if anything, I should be the one apologizing I shouldn't have pressed you so much. You're right, it's none of my business" she said as she crossed her arms.

"It goes deeper than that" he said.

Misaki's heart began racing again, and she couldn't understand why.

"You were right, we are very similar, Misaki. You and I both lost our parents at a young time in our lives and we both had to fend for ourselves. We both had no one to turn to just to know if things would be alright, and we were both left in the dark".

"It's a crushing feeling, isn't it? Knowing that when you go to bed, no one is there to wish you goodnight, no one is there to help you up when you fall down. Luckily Shin was always there for me, but I couldn't fully imagine how you felt all these years" she replied.

Kai suddenly looked away in shame, but finally mustered his courage.

"The problem isn't so much our similar pasts; the problem is how ashamed I feel"

"Ashamed? What for?" she asked.

"Every day and the next, I can't look myself in the mirror and I can't look at everyone around me the same. Because of my obsession to reach the levels that Aichi and Ren had achieved, I willingly sold my soul to the Void. Ever since that day, I've felt so repulsed at how far I was willing to go to obtain power"

"Kai…"

"I didn't learn anything. I had once lost Ren to Psyqualia and it consumed him, and all the years I spent searching for that next level to bring my friend back, and I failed him. I witnessed Aichi fall into Psyqualia's grip, and even though I managed to pull him out, I just didn't learn anything"

"But, in the end, you saved Aichi, and Aichi saved Ren, and you all reconciled, didn't that mean anything to you?" Misaki asked.

"Don't you get it yet? I told Aichi to grow on his own steam, and to face me as an equal on equal grounds as a card fighter. Yet, as Aichi did just that, I became overwhelmed by the level of power he and Ren achieved. I did exactly what I had stood against; I gave in to false power. And for what? To become the world's arch enemy at the cost of those that I love and respect?"

Kai had finally looked away as he couldn't bear to face Misaki. Misaki had made her way a little closer, and placed her hand on his shoulder, and turned him around.

"Kai, I understand why you did what you did. And yes, you were a very grave threat to our entire world, but our friends did for you what you had once did for them, they dove into the heart of darkness and they brought you back. But you haven't noticed people's attitudes towards you? Your friends still care about you so much they would do anything for you, and they still see Toshiki Kai, one of the greatest card fighters they have ever seen. Not mention, one of the best I've ever seen" Misaki said smiing.

Kai, for the first time in his life, tried his hardest to stop the imminent smile that was about to break from his face, making his lips curve a funny way.

"What's that I see? Is Kai actually going to break out smiling? Or are you just constipated?" she said giggling.

"I'm not smiling" he said still fighting the smile.

"You should smile more often, Kai. Besides that silly grin you make when you beat an opponent" Misaki said imitating his usual grin of confidence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said looking away.

"Now that I think about it, I'm in the mood for some tea" she asked.

"That was out of the blue, wouldn't you say? Nevertheless, I'll make you some at my house" he said as he began walking.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your house" she said somewhat blushing.

"It's not intruding if I invited you" he said still walking.

Misaki was completely taken back from what was to happen. Never once did the thought ever occur what Kai's house may look like, or where it even could be. Her heart began to race, being happy that Kai had opened up to her, and poured his heart out to her.

As the two finally made their way to Kai's home, Kai had made his way to the kitchen as Misaki had placed herself on a bar stool by a table overlooking the kitchen.

"This is a really nice house, do you live here alone?"

"For the most part, but sometimes Miwa crashes here, most of the time without me knowing about it" he said as he began making tea.

Misaki still couldn't believe the fact she was in Kai's house. She had felt she discovered something that very few people have seen, and was elated to be a part of it. She looked around the room and noticed CD's neatly stacked and alphabetized, a game console near the television, and near the corner of the living room, was a table set with cards scattered about.

"I had no idea you were into video games, I never would have guessed"

"I play in my spare time, I'm actually fond of fighting games and some racing games here and there" he said setting both cups down.

"And what about all the CD's, what kind of music do you listen to?" she asked very intrigued.

"Mainly smooth jazz, but I really came to like American Rock" he said sipping his tea.

"And I'm assuming that space over there is your little workshop for working on decks?" she said smiling.

"To be honest I can work anywhere that's quiet, but yes, that's my area where I like working on my deck"

"I gotta say I'm fascinated" she said giggling.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"I never would have guessed any of these things about you. You've always been such a mystery, you never opened up to anyone else before, save for Miwa"

"True, but I recently decided that it's time for a change in life, so why not start with someone I know and trust" he said as he sipped more.

"You trust me?" she quickly asked.

"Sure, you're a card fighter I respect, you're always to the point with things, definitely a good listener, and…"

"And what?" she said leaning a little closer.

"Your new haircut looks really nice"

Misaki couldn't help but blush, seeing as no one really noticed her new haircut, and the feeling that Kai noticed it made her feel really happy.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow? I have the day off from the shop and I wanted to go to the strip mall that just opened up" she said

"Yeah I heard about that, they have a new card shop over there too, I've been meaning to check it out"

"Maybe we can go together then?" she asked.

"Sure, that sounds nice" he said, smiling once again.

Sorry guys I gotta cut it here, but don't worry more is on the way. Sorry I didn't post at my normal speed I had a lot going on, but I hope this makes up for it!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As the early morning came about, Misaki was awakened by Assisti-cat's gentle body moving about her chest. As she awoke, her cat licked her face a little to encourage her to start moving. Misaki couldn't get a good night sleep due to her mind being on the simple, yet daunting fact.

"Today me and Kai are supposed to spend the day together" she thought to herself.

Misaki simply couldn't hold in her excitement, which confused her. Nothing ever really took her by surprise anymore, as she took everything with poise. Despite her feelings, she hopped out of bed and began getting ready as per usual.

As she had finished, she was torn between which two outfits to wear. Misaki had never been confused as to which outfits to wear, as she deemed it unnecessary to dress to impress.

"Maybe this one…no it makes me look like I'm trying too hard. Maybe…ugh why do I care so much? Whatever, I'm going with my instincts and choosing this one and that's that" she agreed to herself as she got dressed.

As she had left her apartment, she began walking down the street a few intersections down where she had said she would meet Kai. With every step she had taken, anxiety had slowly, but surely overtaken her body.

"Okay calm down, it's just Kai, not some random stranger. We're just going to check out the strip mall, it doesn't mean anything. Still, why does my heart keep beating like it's out of—"

Before Misaki could finish her thoughts, there stood Kai standing by the street light, awaiting Misaki.

"Hey Kai, I'm sorry if you were waiting here for awhile" she said smiling.

"It's okay, I'm glad to see you made it" he said as he began walking alongside her.

"So are you excited to see what the new card shop looks like?" she asked.

"Sure, I'm hoping they'll have a few cards I've been meaning to get my hands on" he replied.

"That sounds nice, maybe later on; we can play test your new build?" she smiled.

Kai looked directly at Misaki and returned her smile.

"That sounds fun, I can't wait to see how your Genesis deck has improved" he said.

As they approached the final traffic light before the strip mall, Kai pushed the button that started the timer that would allow them to cross. As they proceeded to cross, a car suddenly made a last minute turn, and came close to Kai and Misaki.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, people are so inconsiderate sometimes" she replied.

During the commotion of the close call with the car, Kai had quickly grabbed Misaki's hand and pulled her behind him, in case the car had gotten too close and hit someone. Misaki quickly realized what happened and she couldn't stop blushing, feeling Kai's hand once again, only this time gripping hers firmly to protect her.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that" she said.

"Don't mention it, but this intersection is a bit busy right now, keep close to me" he said still holding Misaki's hand as he guided the two of them near the strip mall.

"I had no idea she was somewhat clumsy, and I had no idea how soft her hands really are" Kai had thought to himself.

"Um, so where is this card shop?" she had asked, using her peripheral vision to see the two hands still locked.

Kai had quickly taken notice and let go of her hand.

"It should be on the other side of the main building, the signs are pretty obvious" he said pointing to the signs.

"Oops…" Misaki giggled.

As they finally reached the new card shop, they began browsing around, viewing all the displays of booster packs, trial decks, and a glass case filled with brand new cards.

"Do you see anything you like?" Kai asked.

"Well, it's hard to choose; I can't debate if I should add another Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica to boost my chances of riding to a break ride unit, or adding another copy of Omniscience Regalia, Minerva in case she gets soul charged or damage checked" she said holding both cards in hand.

"Personally, I would leave Angelica the way she is, seeing as you open with her most of the time, and add a copy of Minvera" he said.

"Sounds reasonable to me" she smiled.

As the two had chosen their cards, the cashier had totaled the amount for each card. Before Misaki could reach for her purse, Kai placed his arm across Misaki, while using his other arm to grab his wallet.

"It's okay, I'll take care of this" he said, giving his money to the cashier.

"Kai you didn't need to do that, it was a lot! Plus I feel bad…" she said.

"Think of it as a thank you for listening to me yesterday. You're also an amazing card fighter, you needed this in your deck anyway" he said smiling handing her the card.

Misaki couldn't help it, whatever control she had, completely disappeared. She smiled as she gazed into his light green eyes.

"What's up with you? You look like you just won the lottery" he said.

"You're something else, you know that?" she said as she nudged him playfully.

"Something else, like what?" he said as the two sat near a large fountain in the center of the strip mall.

"The first day I meet you, you were a mystery, all I really knew was you were a strong card fighter looking for a challenge. Now, after all this time, never in a million years would I have thought you and I would be spending time together like this" she said keeping eye contact with him.

"You know, it's funny, I was having similar thoughts about you. I'm genuinely happy to be with you, walking around and talking and getting to know you on a differently level than I'm used to" he said.

"I never knew you were such a gentleman, the way you held me back from oncoming traffic, or paying the bill back at the card shop. Simply being at your house and finally seeing what it is you like doing in your spare time, besides card fighting, of course" she said breaking a smile.

The two had kept eye contact with each other, until Misaki had broken out smiling under Kai's more stern expressions. Before another word could be said, Kai quickly broke the spell of silence.

"We should get going, wouldn't you say?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're right" she said as they both stood in unison as they began walking down the road.

The farther along the streets the two went, Misaki would occasionally look at Kai and smile, with Kai returning hers. As they reached the same intersection where that had the close call with the car, Kai quickly grabbed Misaki's hand without any hesitation.

"You know how drivers are around here, and I don't want you to get hurt" he said as he began leading the two down the street.

Misaki didn't even try to fight, let alone feel any urge to remove her hand from Kai's firm grip. She treasured every passing moment she held his hand, praying that the intersection was endless.

As the two finally made it back to Card Capital, Misaki suggested they go upstairs to be away from the noise and commotion in the card shop to work on their decks. The two sat quietly on a table in the living room with their cards laid out in front of them, contemplating on which changes to make.

"I think my deck is finished, what do you think?" she said handing Kai her deck.

"It looks good to me, it's more balanced than before and you keep a steady amount of soul charging, nicely done" he said handing her deck back.

As he handed her deck back, Misaki accidently grabbed her deck the wrong way and the cards fell all over the floor.

"You really are the clumsy type, aren't you?" he said starting to pick up cards.

"Sorry, normally I'm more coordinated" she said blushing a little.

As there remained one card on the floor, Kai and Misaki both grabbed it at the same time, with both hands being on top of one another.

The two looked at each other simultaneously and stared intently.

"Sorry, I didn't see mean to" Misaki said.

Kai chuckled.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she said touching her face.

"No, it's just…"

"What? C'mon tell—"

Before a word could leave Misaki's lips, Kai had suddenly leaned in closer to Misaki, caressed her hair out of her face, and kissed her.

The two kissed for several seconds before finally pulling away.

"Kai…what was that for?" she said blushing as red as a cherry.

"You really are something, you know that? Misaki, I like you" he said smiling.

"It's about time you made a move, I was starting to think it would never happen" she said caressing his wavy hair.

"I'm wondering what everyone else will think." Kai said keeping his stern expressions.

Misaki had gently grabbed both sides of Kai's face and re-adjusted his face to keep eye contact with hers.

"You shouldn't worry about things like that. If it's to preserve that macho tough guy image, forget all that stuff. We obviously both like each other, and we have a lot in common. I wouldn't want to hide something like that; I want people to see that even though we may appear as polar opposites, we're actually quite alike." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah, you're right. When should we tell?" he asked.

"Let them find out on their own" she said pulling Kai in for another kiss.

Here you go guys! Hope this chapter is to your liking! Unfortunately I will be away for a few days so I'll be back soon to bring you more! Thank you for all of your awesome reviews and follows, you guys are the best. As for the comment about a chapter for RenxAsaka, I'll see what I can do!


End file.
